The present invention relates to devices for securely and conveniently carrying and using telephone pagers or beepers. Most personal beepers today are carried on the user's belt and held there by a spring biased clip. This makes the pager awkward and inconvenient to access for use.
Other methods include linked jewelry type of safety chains clipped to a bar presently on most beepers on a first and clipped at a remote second end to a user's belt, belt loop or the like. Such chains are bulky and generally gaudy.